whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Jeanine Cooke
Jeanine Cooke, or Jeannie, is an Unseelie Redcap Wilder and member of the Finders, Keepers Motley. Overview From an early age, Jeanine was considered to be a typical problem child. She was found in an empty apartment at the age of four, screaming in rage. The state took her into the foster care system in hopes of giving her a good home. The first family who took her in didn't have the patience to deal with her, so they sent her to another home, and another, and another... She quickly learned to trust no one. As she grew older, she came to hate most of the families she was placed with. At best, she would be tolerable long enough to stay in a comfortable home. At worst she would concoct the most outrageous lies to get out, lies about how much she enjoyed killing and how she's killed people in the past, lies about nearly anything. It was simply a self-defense reaction. When she felt the need for stability, she would behave quite differently and would be as nice to her ersatz family as she could tolerate. This rarely lasted more than a few months; her patience would run out and she would let loose a terrible outburst against her foster parents. She was always picking fights with someone; at home or at school or in the streets. She loved a good brawl, especially when she felt she had good reason to jump into it. No family was willing to accept this behavior from a child they didn't need to keep. That is, no family until the Wilsons. Robert and Pamela Wilson both wanted a child very badly, but they couldn't afford to adopt and Pamela suffered from endometriosis. The decided to open their home to foster children. Their first child was Jeanine. From the very outset, she was unhappy about her placement. She had just been released from juvenile hall after an assault on one of her foster "siblings" had landed her there. Her first words to the Wilsons were screamed as she accused them of the same things she'd gotten from all the other families. She was convinced they would send her to another family and was tired of the whole game. Surprisingly, they kept her. They met every tantrum with boundless patience; every argument with equanimity. Jeanine was completely confused by their acceptance. That is, until her Chrysalis. She experienced her Chrysalis rather quickly, although not painlessly. During the entire process her foster parents helped her as much as they could, although she came to dislike their help after a time. When she finally returned to her senses, her first reaction upon looking at the Wilsons was to scream. The both looked like demented faeries from some children's tale. The two explained to her that she was a redcap, just like them. She finally had a family she could belong to. They took her away from the mundane and taught her what they could. She has since met Chiller, who invited her to join the Finders, Keepers motley. She decided to stay in part because Gypsy reminds her of the mother she has always wanted, although she would never admit it. Image Jeannie is a slender young woman of medium height and build. She has red hair and green eyes and dresses like a street kid. In fae mien, she has a pointed nose and ears, and wiry, spindly limbs. Personal Jeanine hates most of the world and isn't afraid to let them know it. Most of the time she engages in her favorite pastimes: fighting and stealing, just to pass that message along. The only she gets along with are the Wilsons and her motley. She is quick to swing at or insult any of them, however. She won't admit how she really feels; who knows what they'd say. She has a hard time believing anyone would really like her so she keeps to herself as much as possible. References # CTD. Book of Storyteller Secrets, pp. 54-56. Category:Unseelie (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:Redcaps (CTD)